Work In Team Is Not Bad
by Kuro-Chan y Yue-Kun
Summary: soy mala para esto, solo entren y lean please!
1. nu tengo titulo

**Work In Team Is Not Bad  
Por: ReiKai/Misao Dengel/Angel Girlo Ayka Hiwatari  
******

**Aclaraciones: Beyblade es propiedad de Aoki Takao por tanto no me pretenece, ni tampoco los utilizo con fines de Lucro..**

Bueno este es un fic con romance y muchas otras cosas, donde incluyoa lgunas de mis amigas! tb un poko de mis ataranteadas espero no les aburra! 0!

**Work In Team Is Not Bad**

Todo empieza en la residencia kinomiya donde nuestros heroes y galanes se encuentran entrenando en el patio trasero (N/A: o lateral alguien sabe porque yo no .), cualquiera diria que es un dia normal pero tal parece que los BladeBreackers ya no pueden trabajar en equipo han peleado y discutido por todo nada an logrado hacer en equipo desde hace 3 dias algo raro pasaba pero ¿que? (N/A: si lo se toy loka y este fic tiene un poko de mis ataranteadas porque esta muy rarito O.o) esa es la pregunta sin respuesta.

"Esto es muy raro, no han logrado hacer nada bien y parece que el equipo se va a desarmar!"-comento preocupada la castaña al ver la horrible actitud de equipo que tenian...

"NO! los BladeBreakers seguiremos siendo un equipo, aunque ciertas personas ya no parescan estarlo!"- dijo tyson irritado

"JA, ustedes son los que hechan a perder el equipo yo soy y siempre sere mejor que todos ustedes en especial mejor que tu"-Grito el pequeño chico con cara de mono (N/A: kreen que este bien el caracter de Daichi?O.o) señalando a tyson

"Mira Mocoso tu no hables que tanpoco puedes hacer algo bien y menos en equipo!"- comento tyson

"Vamos chicos recuerden que la palabra YO no existe en un equipo"- comento Rei tratando de calmarlos

"Ja, si claro no existe la palabra YO en un equipo, ni tu mismo te krees esa"- dijo Max con un tono de astio muy raro en elpecoso americano..

"Algo esta mal aqui, tal parece que juntarse demasiado con Kai les afecto a todos"- bromeo Dizzy muy divertida por la situacion (N/A: que creian que me hiba a olvidar de la pc parlante mas divertida de todo el mundo anime?)

"Este momento no es para bromas sera mejor que todos se comproten"- dijo Kenny algo serio pero la discucion de tyson y daichi aun seguia, el equipo tenia problema y eran muy graves...

"Esto es demasiado chicos creo que mejor Regreso a casa"-(N/A: O.k supongamos que Rei tene una cashita en japun nn) dijo Rei levantandose y tomando su mochila dirigiendose a la puerta para irse a su casa

"Lo mismo opino"- comento Kai -"Ademas, deje a mi hermanita sola"- comento a los que todos se quedaron con cara de: what? -"algun problema con que tenga una hermana?"- todos negaron-" que bien ahora me largo"-...

Kai se fue caminando hacia su casa por lo que tardo 20 min. en llegar, el iba pensando en todo lo sucedido estos ultimos 3 dias con el equipo, que ya no es equipo (N/A: otra de mis ataranteadas! .), iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto a la chica que venia delante de el, una bella chica de cabellos azules turquesa, tez blanca y con dos marcas rojas en las mejillas, al parecer ella tambien estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, ya que ninguno de los dos noto la presencia del otro asi que al llegar al porton dorado de la mansion Hiwatari ambos chocaron callendo al piso de senton.

"Oye idiota fijate por donde vas!"-..grito la chica enojada

"Tu tambien deverias fijarte por donde caminas!"- grito muy molesto Kai. La chica se levanto al igual que Kai, la chica fijarse en la persona que tenia en frente se dio cuenta de que era Kai el lider de los bladebreackers.

"Tu eres Kai ¿cierto? el lider de los bladebreackers"- pregunto la chica con un tono de superioridad-"escuche que tu equipo esta apunto de separarse, que mal ahora que haran!"- dijo la chica sarcasticamente

"Parece que los rumores corren rapido, porque una mocosa como tu ya esta enterada de eso!"- dijo Kai con un tono de fastidio.

"No soy una mocosa tengo mi nombre, soy Nadryl, y tu no tienes derecho de hablarme asi!"- dijo Nadryl astiada de tan interesante conversacion (N/A: notese el sarcasmo).

"JA, y tu si? mira no me importa tu nombre ni quien seas"- dijo Kai ya muy fastidiado de esa conversacion solo queria llegar a su cama y descasar un poco.

"alguien te habia dicho que eres muy atipatico"- dijo Nadryl

"Siempre me lo han dicho"- contesto Kai..En ese momento se escucho un grito llamando a Nadryl y esta enseguida volteo a ver a Kai con una mirada amenazante, para despues voltearse y correr con la chica que aparentemente era su amiga...

"¿Quien era el chico?"- pregunto la chica..

"Kai Hiwatari, lindo y apuesto pero pesimos caracter"- contesto Nadryl..

"Igual que tu"- dijo la chica lanzando una risita a lo que Nadryl solo bufo..

Kai abrio la puerta, pero para desgracia de el Ayka, su hermana menor estaba esperandole, tal perece que la chica queria que la llevara a algun lugar..

"Hermano que bueno que llegaste"- dijo esta-" Tala llamo y ya esta en aeropuerto te molestaria ir por el?"- pregunto la chica con un poco de esperanza..

"JA, porque no vas tu por el?"- dijo Kai con un claro tono de fastidio. A lo que la chica solo respondio con un puchero y una cara suplicante, pero Kai solo se volteo y dijo -"eso no me va a convencer"- entonces la chica puso cara de demonio.

En este momento solo podemos ver a Kai dentro de una lujosa limusina. Si, su hermana de alguna manera u otra siempre lo convencia esta vez uso la tan famosa tecnica del chantaje o "Negociacion Diplomatica" como ella prefiere llamarlo..

"¿Como esque siempre me convence?"- dijo Kai fastidiado recordando todas las veces que su hermanita lo a convencido, y siempre depende de la tarea que debe hacer la magnitud del chantaje.

Despues de 10 minutos Kai llego al aeropuerto y empezo a buscar la entrada del vuelo 54 que viene de Moscu, Rusia. No tubo que buscar mucho ya que se topo con Tala y una jovencita mas de hermosos ojos azules y cabello rubio largo, que al parecer acompañaba al ruso lider de los Demolitions Boys.

"JA, vamonos que no estoy aqui por gusto"- dijo Kai uando el ruso y la chica estuvieron frente a el.

"Ya veo, Ayka te chantajeo para que vienieras ¿cierto? "- dijo Tala en un tono burlon, qe moletaba de sobremanera a Kai.

"Como si no la conocieras.. y ¿quien es esta mocosa?"- dijo Kai señalando a la chica que acompañaba al ruso pelirojo.

"¿Yo?"- pregunto la chica apuntandose, a lo que kai asintio con la cabeza -"Soy Ana Ivanovich, la hermana menor de Tala"- dijo la chica..

"¿Porque tragiste a tu hermana? más bien dicho ¿Tienes una hermana?"- dijo Kai sorprendido ya que el nunca supo que Tala tenia una hermana menor.

"Bueno, la cosa esta asi, me obligaron y ¿que no te habia dicho ya?"- pregunto el chico pelirrojo

"Te avergüenzas de tener una hermana!"- dijo Ana -"no puedo creer que te avergüenses de mi!"-dijo Ana enojada.

"OH! vamos no exageres"- dijo Tala.

"¿Que no exagere? eso no es exagerar, esto es exagerar"- dijo Ana lansandole el vaso de refresco con hielo que tenia en la mano..

"Oye tu.. no te eh hecho nada para que me trates de esa forma!"-dijo Tala enojado por esa accion.

"Ya basta los dos dejen de pelear! se estan comportando como un par de mocosos!"- interrumpio Kai exasperado.

"si, bien¿ya nos vamos?"- pregunto Ana.

"Si, la limusina esta por allá"- dijo Kai señalando la limusina negra que se encontraba en la puerta del aeropuerto..

Tardaron 20 minutos en llegar a la residencia Hiwatari, al llegar Ayka los esperaba con una carta entre sus manos..La carta era del Sr.Dickenson asique Ayka se apresuro a llevar la carta.

"HERMANO, HERMANO"- gritaba Ayka mientras corria por el patio delantero.

"¿Que pasa hermana?"- pregunto Kai.

"Recibiste una carta del Sr.Dickenson"-dijo la chica mostrando la carta.

"¿Eh?"-

"Que esperas abrela!"- dijo Ana

"Esta bien esta bien"- dijo Kai sacando una hoja de papel, alo que los otros 3 chicos se asomaron por sobre sus hombros..

"¿Que dice?"- pregunto Tala

"Dice que..."-

**Continuara...**


	2. nu tengo titulo

**Gracias por sus Reviews! son pokos pero significativos..;; bueno el capi es corto porque nu tenia inspiracion espero les agrade!**

**Witch Griselda Ravewood: gracias por tu review, pero a ke historia te refieres no lo entiendo?..**

**AlexiaLKLR: te agradesco muchio el review! pos, gracias por tu opinion supongo...**

**Work In Team Is Not Bad  
****Por: Driger Goddes o Ayka Hiwatari  
**

**Aclaraciones: Beyblade es propiedad de Aoki Takao por tanto no me pretenece, ni tampoco los utilizo con fines de Lucro..**

* * *

Mientras tanto en la residencia Kinomiya un joven de cabellos color azul tormenta y otro mas de cabellos rojos y una cicatriz en la frente peleaban por el ultimo pedazo de carne que quedaba. El abuelo revisaba el correo y se extraño al ver una carta dirijida a su nieto.

"TYSON! MUCHACHO TE MANDARON UNA CARTA!"- grito el abulo, pero ni Tyson ni Daichi le prestarona atencion -"LA MANDA EL SR.DICKENSON!"-grito de nuevo y los muchachos se levantaron enseguida.

"Dame.."-dijo Tyson arrebatandole la carta al abuelo.

"¿Que dice¿Que dice?"- preguntaba ancioso Daichi.

"OH! primero que nada dejame abrir el maldito sobre!"- grito Tyson, ya que daichi le empezo a jalar el sobre que contiene la carta, asi que Daichi lo suelta muy molesto -"Gracias.."-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cashita de Maxie quien estaba afuera juegando con su perrito (N/A: SI, en esta historia Max tienes un perrito! w)... Y su padre le llevaba un sobre con una carta!

"Max, tienes una carta! bueno dos"- dice el padre de max mientras le entrega la carta a su hijo

"Gracias papá"-dijo rebisando el remitente de cada carta -"Esta es del Sr.Dickenson y esta otra es de,.. oh! esta es de Charlize"-dijo max emocionado, ya que Charlize es una buena vieja amiga, luego comenzo a leer al carta que decia... 

"Max:

�¡HOLA¿Que tal Max? hace mucho que no nos veiamos. la razon por la que te envio esta carta bueno es

porque decidi ir a visitarte un tiempo mientras duran la vacaciones espero no te moleste! pero esque tenia

ganas de verte! y no se me ocurrio otro lugar a donde ir! asi que espero de todo corazón que no te moleste!

pregutale a tu padre que si puede ir a recojerme porfavor!

Tu amiga

Charlize

P.D.: mi vuelo llega el dia Domingo, 13 de Marzo a las 6:00 pm (N/A: fecha en la que escribo estopero 8 horas despues :U:)"

"¿De quien es la carta Max?"- pregunto el padre de max (N/A¿alguien sabe como se llama:Yell:).

"Es de Charlize, dice que vendra a pasar las vacaciones aqui, y que si podias ir a recogerla al aeropuerto"-le dijo Max a su padre..

"Pero claro¿cuando llega?"-dijo el padre Max con una gran sonrisa..

"Hoy, a las 6:00 pm"-contesto Max

"jaja, de acuerdo mejor me doy prisa que ya son las 5:54 pm"-dijo el padre de Max tomando las llaves del auto y saliendo al aeropuerto.

Mientras que Max rebisaba la segunda carta, la que el Sr.Dickenson le habia mandado. La saco del sobre cuidadosamente y comenzo a leer..

"Bien veamos que dice..."-

* * *

Ahora vamos a la casa de la familia Kon donde una joven de hermosos cabellos negros y ojos ambarinos entra a la casa con unas cuantas cartas en sus manos..

"Aqui esta el correo mamá"-dijo la chica entregando los sobres a su madre.

"Gracias Radko"-dijo la madre empezando a revisar las cartas

"De nada madre"-dijo la chica quien estaba apunto de salir, cuando su madre la detuvo por el brazo -"¿que pasa?"-pregunto extrañada la chica

"Ve arriba y entregale esta carta a Rei, y de pasada as que dejen de pelear porfavor"-dijo la madre

"Si no hay problema"- dijo Radko.

La chica empezo a subir las escaleras, mientras que se escuchaba una discucion y muchas cosas callendo en el cuarto del hijo mayor..

"Mamá dice que dejen de pelear ahora, y tu Rei, te mandaron una carta!"-dijo esta lanzandosela a Rei en la cara..

"¿Que dice?"- pregunto el mayor de los tres..

"No seas metiche"-dijo Radko asomandose por encima del hombro del menor

"Mira quien lo dice"-dice el mayor nuevamente

"SHHH! callense ya!"-dijo Rei abriendo el sobre..

* * *

Bies esto lo dijeron los que recibieron la carta al mismo tiempo

"¿QUE? UN CAMPAMENTO PARA MEJORAR NUESTRAS HABILIDADES CON EL BEYBLADE!"-

* * *

Al dia siguiente todos se reunieron en el parque que queda cerca de la mansion Hiwatari ya que asi lo decia la carta, pero nadie llego solo (N/A: o casi nadie U) Primero llegaron Ana, Kai, Tala y Ayka (N/A: pos como dicen no hay que poner al burro por delante pero esta vez quedo al final! U) luego llegaron Radko, Roger y Rei (N/A: TODOS CON "R"! WIIII, disculpen... me contagie del sindrome de Max TT), seguidos por Hilary, Kenny poko despues llegan Nadryl y una chica mas (N/A: SEEE! la chica que misteriosa que llamo a Nadryl) luego llegan Max y Charlize ya que ah Max le parecio descortez dejarla por el campamento pues la invito..y por ultimo llegando tarde, casi tuvieron que saltar sobre el Autobus para que no los dejara Tyson y Daichi.. mientras que ya todos estaban dentro del autobus.. 

Bienvenidos a las explicaciones de Dranzeriuz y Crimson Driger!

Crimson Driger: la chica que llamo a Nadryl era nadie mas y nadie menos que Veronica y Roger es el hermano mayor de Rei ¿O.k?

Dranzearuiz: Bueno el el autobus se sentaron de asi todos rebueltos porque se sentaron en el primer asiento que encontraron..

Yop: pero ni tan revueltos nn

Crimson: como ibamos diciendo, se sentaron en este orden

Veronica/TalaMax/Anna

Roger/Maletas Tyson/Charlize (pero la vamos a llamar Lize)

Daichi/Kenny Radko/Hilary

Rei/Ayka Kai/Nadryl

"Privet"- dijo Tala al sentarse junto a Veronica, pero la chica no sabia ruso asi que el pelirrojo repitio -"quiere decir Hola "-

"OH! Hola.."- dijo veronica un poco sonrojada ya que el chico ruso era bastante apuesto...

"¿Como te llamas?"- pregunto Tala..

"Soy Veronica, pero llamame Vero"- dijo ella extendiendo la mano asia Tala..

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Tala Ivannov"- dijo este estrechando su mano

* * *

-"HOLA!"- dijo Max sentandose junto a Anna, la que estaba mirando por la vantana

"Oye.. ¿que intentas¿dejarme sorda?"- dijo esta tapandose los oidos..

"Solo saludaba"- dijo Max sonriente..

"JA, pues hola.."- dijo anna -"¿como te llamas?"- pregunto la chica rubia..

"Max Mizuhara ¿Y tu?"- Max

"Anna Ivannov"- contesto la rubia..

* * *

-"Genial todos tienen a una persona con quien charlar y yo solo tengo un par de maletas"- dijo Roger enojado

* * *

-"Oye .. ¿me puedo sentar aqui? "- pregunto Tyson

"Si el gran campeon mundial quiere honrrarme con su presencia"- dijo la chica pelirroja que se encontraba sentada del lado de la ventana..

"Tomare eso como un SI"- dijo Tyson tomando asiento -"Mi nom.."-empezo Tyson pero fue interrumpido

"Tyson Kinomiya campeon mudial de beyblade"- dijo la hica pelirroja -"mucho gusto, yo soy Charlize Lavorna"- dijo esta..

"¿Esta bien si te llamo Lize?"- pregunto Tyson

"Mmmmmmm... Lize suena bien"-dijo Charlize, ahora Lize..

* * *

-"Daichi¿te molestaria prestarme a tu Gaia Dragoon para darle una revision de rutina?"- pregunto el jefe

"Toma aqui tienes, pero ¿que es una revision de rutina?"- pregunto el chico mono

"Es para revisar si tu beyblade esta en buenas condiciones"- contesto el Jefe

"Oh! bien"-

* * *

-"¿Esta ocupado este asiento?"-pregunto la muchacha hermana de Rei.

"no claro que no, adelante sientate"- le dijo Hilary..

"Gracias"- dijo Radko

"Oye.. te pareces mucho a Rei"-comento la castaña

"Claro, es mi hermanito menor.. ¿porque no habria de parecerme?"- contesto la chica -"por cierto, mi nombre es Radko Kon"-

"El mio Hilary Tachibana, mucho gusto"-

* * *

-"Disculpa¿esta ocupado este asiento?"- pregunto Ayka señalando el asiento que se encontraba enseguida de Rei,..quien solo muraba por la ventana nego con la cabeza..

* * *

**Continuara...**Al dia siguiente todos se reunieron en el parque que queda cerca de la mansion Hiwatari ya que asi lo decia la carta, pero nadie llego solo (N/A: o casi nadie U) Primero llegaron Ana, Kai, Tala y Ayka (N/A: pos como dicen no hay que poner al burro por delante pero esta vez quedo al final! U) luego llegaron Radko, Roger y Rei (N/A: TODOS CON "R"! WIIII, disculpen... me contagie del sindrome de Max TT), seguidos por Hilary, Kenny poko despues llegan Nadryl y una chica mas (N/A: SEEE! la chica que misteriosa que llamo a Nadryl) luego llegan Max y Charlize ya que ah Max le parecio descortez dejarla por el campamento pues la invito..y por ultimo llegando tarde, casi tuvieron que saltar sobre el Autobus para que no los dejara Tyson y Daichi.. mientras que ya todos estaban dentro del autobus.. 


End file.
